<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a few hours by enablelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532815">a few hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove'>enablelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>July OTP Drabbles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick takes David camping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>July OTP Drabbles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a few hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 26: pine trees</p>
<p>I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know how you convinced me to do this,” David says, his words belying the way he’s snuggling into Patrick.</p>
<p>“You’ll have a curated Instagram feed, we’re alone with nobody for a few miles, and the smell of pine trees is magnificent,” Patrick placates, pressing a soft kiss to his spot under David’s ear. </p>
<p>“You bring up great points, but we are sleeping on the ground outside, Patrick. I could have Googled, rented a hotel room, or bought an air freshener,” David tries to defend, but he’s just doing it to goad Patrick.</p>
<p>“We can go, David,” Patrick says, making no move to get up or get packing.</p>
<p>David turns and lifts so he’s straddling Patrick, a small slat in the tent bringing sunshine in and highlighting the red in Patrick’s hair and his beautiful smile. </p>
<p>“We can wait a few hours,” David says, punctuating with a deep kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>